


Asas Quebradas

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst With a Future Happy Ending, For Inoue - I think, Gen, Inoue Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma mini fic sobre o que Orihime estaria pensando na saga em Hueco Mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asas Quebradas

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tenho nada contra a Inoue. Adoro ela.

_Minhas asas estão quebradas._

Tatsuki-chan me ajudou a voar novamente, mas elas quebraram de novo.

 

_Minhas asas estão quebradas._

Não sirvo para lutar. Sou sempre um peso para ou outros.

 

_Minhas asas estão quebradas._

Queria proteger meus amigos, mas por minha causa eles correram perigo.

 

_Minhas asas estão quebradas._

Como pude sentir medo de Kurosaki-kun enquanto ele lutava por mim?

 

_Minhas asas estão quebradas._

Não importa o quanto eu treine ou arrisque minha vida. Sempre acabo dependendo de Kurosaki-kun.

 

_Minhas asas estão quebradas_.

E não sei se voarei de novo.


End file.
